


Incentive

by haecmesees



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: 90s au on the low, M/M, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees
Summary: Taemin adores Mark just as much as Mark adores him.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> this pair is kind of unusual and rare definetely lol but hey, they're both my bias and in the same group so why not. hope you enjoy this one! <3.

Taemin was definetely in one of his busiest years. Every magazines, every billboards, every brands wanted to put his face all over their platforms. His songs were played everywhere, on the radio, on the tv, people humming to them anywhere. He was the center of everything, as of the world revolves around him.

At first, he didn’t really understood how can people be so obsessed to another people. He have seen the way people looked at him, he have heard the way people talked about him, he have noticed the way people got pulled towards his gravity.

He's just another pretty face, Taemin thought. But, Taemin enjoyed the attention regardless. The praise, the chant, the feeling of being the only one that the spotlight caught.

And it all like that untill he met Mark Lee.

Mark Lee. Average height, wide bright eyes, friendly face and friendly attitude, adorable way of speaking, everything about him makes everyone coo and get endeared by him, not even Taemin could fight his innocence charm.

Mark Lee was also a raising interviewer. He'd known for making grat atmosphere along with smart and unique questions. Taemin never really heard or read how Mark Lee interviewed people, but he's excited regardless.

"Hello," greet Taemin with his signature big smile.

Mark Lee, dressed in a black suit with a green shirt inside, stood up and bowed to Taemin, actually making Taemin kind of underdressed because he still wearing silky golden shirt and tight leather trouser from his photoshoot session for Vogue Japan, also his second issue already in this year only.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Lee." Taemin decided immediately that his voice is really pleasent to his ears. Not too deep, not too high-pitched, exactly the way Taemin would like.

"Oh, don’t get too formal, Mark. We're not in Korea anyway."

Mark smiled awkawardly at that, "Apologies, Taemin. I dont really know how to act infront of a superstar."

Taemin raising an eyebrow. "But you've done interviews like this with more famous people, right?"

"Right, but i feel like you're just different."

"Different like how?"

For some reasons, pink hues started to decorating Mark's face.

"I'm a big fan of you, actually. I've been a fan since you still a model for a brand for korean uniform. And then slowly but sure, you grow and grow and the next thing i know, your faces are all over W magazines from 5 countries, you opened total 13 shows in 1992 and closed 15 shows the next year. You're also now the global ambassador of Versace.. I've also have been watching your growth in music industry. Your second full album, 'Ace', had breaking records here and there and seems like it won't stop anytime soon.. To meet you, talk to you, is such a big, big honour to me, Taemin."

Taemin lost at words, more or less. He never thought that The Mark Lee, people have been praising around, is a very big fan of him. Taemin's heart couldn't help but melt at the boy's honesty.

"Mark Lee, oh my god. It is a big honour to me too to be your idol. I dont know what you see in me in those days where I literally had nothing but a pretty face to offer but, thank you so much. From the deepest of my heart."

Mark scratched the back of his head, clearly embarassing but still continue anyway.

"Don't mention it, Taemin. Shall we start now?"

"Bring it on."

"As the most popular male model in industry right now, we're all aware that female models are more appreciated and popular than male models, what do you think of it? do you think male models should get more recognition?"

Taemin hummed at the question, not exactly his first time being asked question like this.

"Women has and will always be the symbol of sensuality and elegant, which what most brands are aiming for, what public also want to see. Women's aesthetic assets are unbeatable, no doubt, they're appealing to both men and women. The options for women's clothing is more diverse as well, while for men, our clothes are pretty boring." Taemin chuckled. "That being said, I do think, however, male models should at least get paid more decently. It's no secret the gap between male and female models are huge. As for appreciation, I think it depends on how much the male models willing to put on work."

"I see, and is that one of the reasons why you're willing to modelling for more feminine clothing?"

"My agency told me, John Galliano also told me, that face like mine would be such a waste if I stay on modelling for "traditional" male clothing. I look good, I enjoyed it, it is part of my charm and strength, in my humble opinion."

"What was your most memorable photoshoot so far?"

"Thierry Mugler Spring 90 Ad Campaign?"

"The Luring?"

"Yes! That one.” Taemin’s smile was blinding, truly admiring how much Mark knows about works he had been done. He really is a fan, Taemin thought.

“I was supposer to be the devil,nseducing and luring desperate and lost people into worshipping me, abandoning their previous faith. I like how they caged me in that metal chain, it showed that no matter how far people give them selves to me, they will never could go as far as touching me, really connected with me. I am their god, therefore i must not be touched by anyone lesser than me."

"Wow, so thats the actual meaning of it. I always thought its about Medusa, actually."

"Oh, interesting. Why?"

"Because you are cursed by your beauty and you cursed those people back? They don’t want to worship you, they want to ruin you and you give them this endless longing towards you as a punishment for them." Mark's eyes widen at the realization that he probably talked way too much that didn't even make sense. "God, sorry if that sounds totally trash. I was just too excited, I guess."

The corner of Taemin's lips quirked up, intrigued by how adorable Mark was in all kind of senses.

"No, no, Mark. That's also make sense. You seem pretty good about intreprenting visuals."

"Well, i always think its the most sensual thing, eventho the context is completely toxic. I've never been adored by someone so much like that, I admire anyone who could do that and shamelessly show that."

"Someone never adores you that deep?" 

Mark shake his head, "No, not really. They adore me on a very, very healthy level." He then chuckled in the end.

It finally hit Taemin. Mark Lee with his bronze skin, pretty lips, starry eyes and his warm personality, Taemin wanted to show how much adoration this boy actually deserve.

***

The second time Taemin had a chance to meet Mark Lee again was a party after Paris Fashion Week. Taemin did not expect to meet Mark Lee at all actually, but he was glad regardless.

Taemin was supposed to entertain the attendents tonight. He’s going to perform one song, a side track from his latest album, a special performance for a special occasion.

Right after he started moving to the beats of the song, his eyes caught a sight of Mark Lee. He looked a bit confused before changed to a surprise when he saw Taemin on the stage, hands immediately clapping. Taemin gave him a small smile before started the first verse.

_I was connected to you one night_

_And another night I wasn’t in control_

_The string of fate is too transparent_

_It excites me_

Taemin sung all those words while looking exactly right into Mark’s eyes, locked him up on his charms that he turned on full capacity. Mark looked startled in a crowd of people who admiring Taemin’s alluring performance, yet he’s the one that allured Taemin him self.

_I dance as if I were still dreaming_

_You make me feel alive_

_Go on, taste my heart, deep inside my heart_

_I deeply yearned for you and seduced you_

Taemin did his infamous hip-rolling and the crowd came more awake, including Mark him self. Taemin sent a wink his way and Mark more or less, choked on his champagne. But his eyes never beckoned away from Taemin’s gaze, trying to keep his focus when Taemin already knew what Mark wanted was to lose it. 

_Past the fantasy spreading white_

_Mystery lover_

_Reach out your soft hand and embrace me_

_Mystery lover_

_It’s midnight already, I’m sunken in the moonlight_

_I’m here alone, go on_

_Call me with your voice that waited for me_

_Call my name, breath into me again_

The way Taemin performed infront of many people but he felt like as if Mark is his only audience, the one he wanted to entertain and seduced, somehow, made Taemin felt more sensual than ever. He swinged his waist a little more, added breathy adlibs here and there to gave Mark more and more.

_I dance for you, when the night comes_

_I sleep next to you, don’t be afraid_

_Go on, taste my heart, wrapped in my heart_

_Free me from being tangled in loneliness, boy_

_Past the fantasy spreading white_

_Mystery lover_

_Reach out your soft hand and embrace me_

_Mystery lover_

_It was a beautiful dream that_

_Is going to far away into the distance, this reality_

_In this deep darkness, I only waited for you_

_This night that time caressed_

Loud cheers and teasing whistles fulfilled the room once Taemin did his ending pose. He bowed to the audience and thanked them for enjoying his performance before took off his mic and went down the stage, walking towards Mark who seemed glued to his spot.

"Hi," said Taemin with a grin.

“What a performance you just did.”

“So, I assumed you enjoyed it?”

Mark exhale to the glass he was holding. “How could I not?”

"Wanna go outside?" asked Taemin. A small nod from Mark was enough of an answer for Taemin without saying a word, put his hand behind Mark's back and guiding him outside of the venue's party to one of the balconies outside, the ones that quite in the very back of the corner in the building.

Mark immediately inhaling loudly, Taemin couldn’t help but smile softly.

"God, it’s a lot better here."

Taemin snorted, "I agree, specially in this costume."

Mark was looking at Taemin’s body, his eyes went from the bottom to the top carefully slow, before stating, “I love this one on you. It looked a bit uncomfortable but it fits you perfectly.”

It was a bit uncomfortable but his fit from Versace he was wearing right now is definitely one of the best he had to wear to an event. It’s a simple all white suit but spiced up with a black strap started from his left shoulder, circling his hip and ended twined on both of his thighs, which the strap also made his ass looked more full and round. This fit was meant and made to seduce. Taemin glad it did it job well.

The both of them then sat on top of the balcony's fence, looking at the party going on that they just escaped from.

“This is my second time attending a fashion week. The first one was in New York and then this. I saw you too in the Harper's Bazaar Exhibition,, but couldnt bring my self to talk to you. You might find me annoying or creepy. Or both," Mark then took a big sip of his champagne.

"Well, I usually very shy around strangers, so, its probably me that you find annoying. or boring. or both."

They both chuckled mindlessly at the rather dry humour.

"Friend of yours didn’t came here?" asked Taemin.

"Well, I came here with another journalist actually. But he's rather busy now and i don’t really know anyone, so. What about you? I aways heard you're a social butterfly."

Taemin shrugged, "What can I say, having as many as connections as possible is important in this industry. But I actually only care about people who I really close with."

"But, we also just met once. I can’t really call you a 'friend'."

Taemin shot a michievious look to Mark's way, "Are you planned this? to go out and interviewed me some more?"

Mark's complete shock was something Taemin didnt really expected.

"Oh, god, Taemin, of course not! No! Not even crossed my mind! Oh, I am really really sorry if it came across like that. Oh, lord, this is humiliating for you. I really--"

Taemin put his hand on top of Mark's arm to calm the poor boy down.

"Hey, hey, Mark, its fine. I was just joking. I'm fine."

Mark looked at him with his half confused half regret along with his beautiful sparkle star-like eyes and Taemin kinda wanted to cry.

"R-really? It really is fine tho, I should leave—“

"Hey, precious, I said its fine. Dont worry about it. You're right anyway about us being just met once and everything. But, I dont know.. you're just nice to be around with." Taemin then took off his hand around Mark's arm. Little did he know, Mark wished it stayed a little bit longer, touched a little bit further. Specially after Taemin called him 'precious'.

"The last thing I want to do is pissed off very famous people really. My career would be done less than 2 seconds after I did that." Taemin flashed a side-looped smile at that.

"I dont think you would do that, though."

Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? why?"

Taemin hummed while sipping his champagne, "You seemed...composed? For example, I've met other celebrities or interviewers who are also admitted that they're a fan of me, but some of them really don’t know what boundaries are. They're asking questions that are so rude and private. You're one of the most polite and respectfull ones I've met."

"What? so, you expected me to be impolite and naughty?"

The way Taemin could see the way Mark looking up to him with heavy-lidded eyes, the way the boy slowly closing the space between them inch by inch and now their faces just several centimeters apart, the way Mark kept stealing glances to his lips, to his revealed collar bones, the way he can feel Mark's hands itchiness to touched his flesh through rips on his jeans, Taemin knew that interviewing him is not this boy's only interest.

Taemin then decided, he too, could play this.

"Well, who knows? looks can be deceiving. Images can be a trap."

"I never wanted to trap you, Mr. Lee. Its quite the opposite, actually."

Mark then finished his wine in one gulp, the act that Taemin thought as an intention to tease him with his golden skin neck being bared infront of him by the owner of it him self.

"A bit shameless, aren't you, Mark Lee?"

"I only do this when I want something so bad."

Taemin then grabbed Mark by the hips and pushed him self to the walls where everyone couldn’t see them. He leaned on on the walls while both of his hands holding Mark's hips and jaw quite thightly.

He noticed Mark was already panting on his embrace when he haven’t done anything yet.

"Are you ok with this?" Taemin asked him just to really make sure.

"I was hoping for this actually."

And that answer is enough to make Taemin softly kissed Mark open mouthed on his adam apple. Mark immediately clutched his hands around Taemin's neck and inhales quietely, satisfied finally Taemin touching him properly on skin.

Taemin then moved his lips to the his right collar bone, sucking and kissing the skin even softer. Both of his hands caressing Mark's hips softly, ocasionally touching his inner thighs just to stressed Mark out.

His mouth moved a bit higher. Now kissing Mark's jaws, bite the skin under his ears, consisted in slow and carefull pace. 

Mark could only releasing small moans and whines when the man of his dream holding and touching him all over like this. Never Mark ever imagined he could have The Lee Taemin like this but hey, some dreams do come true.

Taemin finally lifted his face and had the audacity to smiled lovingly at him. The way Mark's heart did a backflip because of that is absolutely not funny.

Taemin then put his lips on top of Mark's. A soft peck just to see if its ok for both of them. 

After several seconds, Taemin sucked at Mark's bottom lip and upper lip, back and forth. Mark eagerly open his mouth so Taemin could do more than that. 

Taemin immedietely knew what Mark wanted and wasted no time obliged to the boy's wish. He licked the inside of Mark's mouth slowly as if he was tasting him. Taemin bit Mark's bottom lip slightly harsh and licked it, he did the same with his upper lip and bring his lips that were covered in saliva to trailing kisses to Mark's jaw.

Mark released a louder moan when Taemin groped his ass and his fingers teasingly trailing the line of his entrance throughout the fabric of his jeans.

"Taem-Taemin, I need- I need-,"

"Need what, precious?" Taemin asked with his deep-velvet like voice while his hand dangerously moving towards his growing hardening boner. Mark was screaming inside his head.

"Tou-touch me more, please."

Taemin then caressed his jaw tenderly, "Precious, we are in public right now. Maybe you have an idea of where we can go?"

It took everything in Mark forced his brain to stop thinking with his dick for a second and with his actual brain cells instead and answering, "Umm.. your place? I have a roomate, so."

Taemin flashing his wide, bright smile again. "That would be no problem for me. Lets go."

After they fixing their apparance a little bit, Taemin then held Mark's hand and leaded them to left the party.

"Taemin? leaving already?"

Mark recognized the man that greeted Taemin as Lee Taeyong, one of the hottest models and rapper-singers right now. Beside him, there are two rising stars, actor and model Lee Jaehwan and a member of a famous idol girl group, Lee Saerom. Mark only ever saw the three of them in photos and holy shit, did all of them are so painfully other-worldly in real life. 

Damn, there is must be something about The Lees.

Taemin smiled at the three of them while Mark kind of didn’t know what to do with him self infront of these people.

"Yeah, got something more exciting to do anyway," and Taemin fucking winked at Mark. Lee Saerom choked on her orange juice and giggled at the stunt Taemin just pulled. While Jaehwan and Taeyong rolling their eyes at him.

"Well, obviously," said Jaehwan.

"Allright, see you guys later, then." 

Taemin then kissed both of their cheeks one by one.

"Enjoy the night, both of you," Saerom said genuinely with a sweet smile on her face.

"You too, honey. All of you."

Once they were outside and waiting for the uber to arrived, Mark couldn’t help but asked,

"Are you not worried about being seen with me?"

Taemin frowned at Mark, "Why I would be worried?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I don’t know, aren’t you celebrities are very carefull about this kind of stuff? I mean, there are fans, reputation and everything."

"I guess I'm not worried because It’s you. Your last interview with me have been receiving huge positive feedbacks from my fans. And about reputation, well, what kind of problem they could possibly make out of this? when I'm just having a good time with a very cute boy?"

To proved it, Taemin kissed his neck for several seconds before retreated him self.

"Are you ok with this, tho? with being seen with me?"

"Oh, hell yes." Mark answered with no hesitation Taemin laughed at him. 

Their uber arrived and ready to take them away from the party.

During the trip to Taemin's hotel, Mark sit him self as close as possible beside Taemin. Ocasionally touching the model's thighs as well.

Taemin then whispered in his ear, "Patient, baby boy. We’re almost there." 

Mark swore that made his entire body shivered. Taemin looked so amused by his reaction.

By the time they were arrived in the hotel, Mark was a bit taken aback of the building. Fucking obviously Taemin was going to stay Le Grand, yet Mark couldn't help his mouth admiring the hotel with an open mouth.

"Taemin, this hotel is a fucking museum."

"Well, I think this is a bit too much but if it’s make my precious one happy, I guess this is ok then."

Mark glared at him. "Stop calling me that or I will do something embarassing."

Taemin quickly kissed his cheek. "You're adorable."

Taemin then hold him by the hips and lead them to his room.

The higher they went, the higher Mark's temperature going. Taemin can see the boy nervousness by the way his eyes are everywhere and the sweats that were keep dripping from his temple.

"Hey, if you're not sure about this we can-"

"I want you so bad it’s making me reckless."

Taemin could see the longing in Mark's eyes, the desperation written all over his body, bold just like him self. 

To saw someone like Mark Lee yearning for him, so ready for him, Taemin's body was immediately set on fire. There is just something different about Mark Lee and Taemin couldn't wait to found out what it is.

By the time they were finally inside the hotel room, Mark wasted no time to launched him self at Taemin's arms and kissing him like thats the only thing that keep him alive. He groaned when he licked Taemin's lips, whined when Taemin licked his. 

Taemin slapped Mark's butt and it made the boy whimpered. He groped Mark's ass with both of his hands and messaging it slowly.

"Still fine with this, precious?" Mark just nodded, already so lost in everything that is Lee Taemin.

"Anything you dont want me to do, baby boy? anything you want me to do?"

Mark whimpered again, hated the fact that he had to use his brain. Again. Tonight.

"Just.. anything that doesn’t cause physical scars. I'm not into, like, extreme stuffs." Mark's voice sounded timid, the raven haired boy felt both embarassed and nervous he might made Taemin overwhelmed.

But Taemin only smiled reasuringly and kissed his lips.

"Cool."

"Wh-what about you, then?"

"Just, don’t hold back your reactions. I like the way you're so responsive to everything I do."

Taemin then back to kissing Mark on the lips. Their kiss became more desperate, tounges and teeth dancing sinfully.

Mark's knees hit the big sofa and pulled Taemin to fell on top of him and continued to kiss him.

Taemin suddenly got off of him and sat. Mark following his movement with no second thought.

When Mark sat beside Taemin with no space left, Taemin put his one of his arms around Mark's waist while the other one was lazily groping Mark's erection through Mark's jeans.

Mark pushed his hips towards Taemin's hand, chasing more of that mind-loosing touch.

Taemin cood at Mark's reaction, "Aww, baby want this?" and he ligthly slapped Mark's erection. Mark releasing one of the loudest whines after that.

Taemin's lips were back again on top of Mark, kissing him like its the only he ever wished for. His hand sneaking throught Mark's velvet navy shirt and pinching his left nipple softly. Mark released him self from the kiss to moan at that.

Mark tugging on Taemin's neck, wanted to kiss the model again. But Taemin pinched his nipple harder it made Mark went weaker, lost all of his power.

Taemin pulled, pinched and caressed both of Mark's nipples like its his favourite toy, favourite doll. The doll couldnt do anything except releasing sounds of pleasure and eager to receive anything he was being given.

Mark moaned for the countless times tonight and arched his back beautifully at Taemin's endless whisper of praises. His eyes were closed and tears started to rolling onto his rosy cheeks. Taemin was stunned by how gorgeous Mark Lee is under his touch, under his mercy.

"Prettiest angel, let me show you how much I adore you."

Taemin then pulled Mark into his lap and his lips immediately attacking the boy's neck. His hands working on oppening buttons of Mark's shirt. Once he's done, his mouth found a new place to planted kisses and to sucked on.

Mark was bitting his lips so hard when Taemin finally licking and biting his nipples. Taemin saw that and stopped right away.

"Angel, what did I say about don't hold your self back? I wanted to hear you, I wanted to hear proofs of you wanting me."

"It's em-embarassing. I sounded like i've never been touched be-before."

Taemin caressing Taemin's back with both of his hands and gave the boy a soft and understanding stare.

"Baby, you could never be embarassing for me. Let people hear them even. How much you desperately want me to fuck you, how much you have no shame in submitting your self fully to me, how much you beg me like a slut that you are, to wreck you mindlessly." 

Mark let out another helpless moan, couldn't help but feeling how dirty he is and how much he liked that at the same time

"So, baby, let me see you completely loose control. Do you trust me?"

Mark nodded rapidly, "Yes. Yes, I do trust you."

Taemin caressing Mark's bottom lip tenderly, "Good boy. You make me so happy."

Taemin retreaed his mouth to where it once landed, but this time with Mark shamlessly moaning and pressing his mouth harder to suck, bite and lick at his nipples.

Taemin slapped Mark's ass, a litte bit rougher than before. He slapped them again and grasped them in firm hold.

"God, I fucking love your butt."

"Don't you wanna slap them without these jeans on?"

"Later, baby, just a little bit more. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, oh, god, yes. Anything, Taemin, anything."

"Anything, angel? want me to use you utterly on my own desires?" Taemin harshly grasped Mark's dick throughout his jeans, made Mark let out a helpless cry.

"Yes, yes, I am completely yours tonight," Mark answered with such desperation and lust all over in his raspy voice.

"Lets go the bed then, darling."

Taemin sat up and Mark immediately clutched his legs and arms around Taemin, his face buried in Taemin's neck, inhaling and exhaling the smell that is only can be described as very Lee Taemin.

Taemin put Mark carefully onto the king sized bed of his hotel room. The satin bedsheet was red, it made such a beautiful background for Mark Lee, glowing honey skin and pliant body.

Taemin crawled on top of the boy and then kissing him open mouthed. 

His hands working to open the zip of Mark's pants. Once it done, he pulled them off and got more dizzy in the sight of this beautiful boy laying down, bare of any barriers, just for him self.

"So beautiful, my sweet angel," Taemin whispering right to Mark's ears. His hands roaming, reaching, touching any skin of Mark he could get. 

"Mind if I eat you out?"

Mark's exhaling sharply, "No, but you're going to literally kill me."

Taemin laughed, before he got off of Mark's body to take off his top. He lowered down the black strap around his shoulder, opening up the buttons of his white blazer slowly, one by one, giving Mark a little show before they're continue. 

Taemin looking at Mark in the most hungry, lust-filled eyes he could shot at someone and Mark returning it with the same exact intensity. Finally then he dropped his upper piece of clothing on the red carpet.

"I've seen you without clothes several times in photos but none of them could ever prepared me for the real thing."

"Really? whats the real thing looks like?"

"You look like i should worship you like you're my personal God."

Taemin's lips curved into a dangerous smile. 

"I am and you are my only angel."

Taemin kissed Mark on the lips once again befote his kisses were getting lower and lower while the night was getting shorter.

Mark let out the loudest and most helpless moan yet where Taemin grabbed both of his legend and make them bend and then immeditely licking his entrance sinfully. The audaicity, Mark thought.

Taemin tasting and eating Mark like he was a riped, juicy peach on a hot summer day. His hands slowly caressing Mark's legs, playing his butt cheeks. His mouth sensually licking from his balls to his hardening member, then bite it, spit it, blow it. He then pushed his tongue to Mark's pretty brown-ish hole and messed it up untill Mark pretty sure his brain was way too numb by the pleasure, his mouth never closed, always busy making Taemin more worked up by the sounds he made. Mark's dick pathetically leaking pre-come already anf if he's being honest, if this is continue for any longer, he literally gonna cry some more and then absolutely come.

When Mark saw when Taemin finally lifted his face up with both saliva and Mark's pre-cum covered his mouth, lips overly red and swollen, eyes were only focused on him, Mark got up and crashing their lips, tasting combination of them from the model's mouth. Taemin wasted no time putting Mark on his hips since he saw Mark's legs were shaking.

While they were kissing, Mark was exploring Taemin's body with his hands. Loving the way it felt so solid, warm and soft. Mark sighed tenderly on their kiss. 

While Mark was being distracted, Taemin's left hand was caressing Mark's back. His hand then was touching more low and low untill it touched Mark's twitching hole.

Taemin wasted no time pushing his index finger into Mark and pulled out a loud, breathy gasp from the said boy.

The way his finger did things inside of him, Mark couldn't even found a way to describe it. It teased and massaged his inside in the most mind loosingly pleasent possible way. Not even his own fingers or favorite dildo felt this amazing.

"God, you must've done this a lot."

"Hm? You think so?" Taemin had the nerve to smile so wide while added the second finger into Mark.

"Are you not?"

"Always have questions ready, I see." Taemin cupped Mark's jaw with his thumb and other fingers, made the boy completely focused on the model. "Is this mouth only good to use when it comes to conversation?"

Mark stared at Taemin for a moment before he pushed Taemin to lie down on his back. Taemin gladly propping him self with several pillows to saw what Mark was about to do.

Mark locked up all the gespers that connecting Taemin's black straps to each other, he threw them onto the floor. Wasting no time opened up the zipper of his white pants, palming the model's erection through the fabric. Taemin gave him a reassuring smile, a silent demand for Mark to keep going.

The raven haired boy pulled Taemin's denim and his underwear at the same time, the model laughed amusingly at Mark's eagerness.

Even Taemin's dick looked perfect, unfair, Mark thought. God have favorites and it shows.

Mark wrapped his fingers around Taemin's length, it wasnt completely hard yet and Mark couldnt wait untill it finally is.

He lowered his body and wasted no time putting Taemin's dick inside his mouth. Mark almost missed it but he heard Taemin moaned pleasently as a response.

There is something so innocent yet sensual about Mark, almost everything about him. The way he eagerly sucking Taemin's cock, licking it all the way from the very tip of it to his balls, didnt forget to gave them kitten bites here and there. But his eyes, always sneaking glances at Taemin, always wanted to know if he was doing great, always need to know that he was far away from become unwanted for Taemin's taste. Decorated with tear drops, beautifully reflected all the expensive lights inside Taemin's room but Taemin knew what Mark could see clearly was him and only him.

He never once touched him self either, as if wanted to be completely undone by completely Taemin and Taemin would gladly obliged to that.

"Baby, you know you can touch your self, right?"

"Y-yes, but.."

"But?"

"I wanted to be touched by you. Everywhere."

And that was all Taemin need.

Feeling his cock was ready to ruin Mark even more, Taemin got up and gently pulling Mark whose mouth still attached to his dick forward.

"Baby, come sit on me again."

Mark straddled Taemin's thighs with is own, spread his legs wide open so Taemin could enjoy him all he want.

Taemin held Mark's hips with his left hand while his right one guiding his dick to Mark's entrance. Once he found it, he nudged it quiet hard, couldn't help but wanted to tease Mark just a bit more. 

Mark thrown his upper body at the sensation, already feeling on the edge in the best way possible.

Taemin slapped Mark's left ass cheek harshly, the owner of it could only whine loudly at the action. The model repeated the same thing to Mark's right ass cheek then gropped both of it, just to slapped them at the same time. Mark's thighs trembling, lips hanging open, releasing filthy moans.

"Look at you, baby. So shameless. If only people could see how much of a slut you are right now, would they still like you?"

"I don't care, as long as you are."

"So, you wanted it? To let people see me fucking the day and night out of you? To see you begging for my cock like that's the only thing that could satisfy all of your needs? You wanted people to know that your best talent is actually being fucked and not interviewing people?"

Mark's crying was getting a bit harder than before, he's so turned on, his dick stand sternly, red and its veins could be seen clearly. His hands was holding onto Taemin like a lifeline, trying to ground him self so not to completely lost and gone in a haunting and inviting maze that was Lee Taemin. 

Mark was completely at his mercy, Taemin was his king and Mark gladly ruled by him.

When Taemin finally put all of his inch inside Mark, the boy's lips trembling at the sensation. His hands hugging Taemin rather tightly.

The model then pushed him self into Mark as deep as he can and god, does Mark longing for the pleasent feeling of being full by Taemin already.

Mark felt like he was in heaven and the man he was sitting on is actually god him self.

Taemin knows his body like he'd known it for years and not for a couple of hours. Hitting just the right spots inside and outside of him, making Mark forget everything and anything.

When Mark came, he came really hard his upper body thrown back, his lower body quivering, shaken by Taemin, and the sounds he relased were unfamiliarly animalistic, even for Mark him self. 

Mark whined when Taemin didnt come inside of him, but instead inside the condom. It made Taemin looking worriedly at Mark.

"Precious? What's wrong?"

"Want your come inside of me," Mark said, sulking as if he was asking Taemin to buy his favorite candy but Taemin didn't give it.

Taemin let out such a breathy, beautiful laugh. It made Mark smiled as well.

"Oh my, Precious, I thought I did something wrong to you."

"If you only knew that was the best sex I've ever had in my entire life. Maybe that's why I want every single thing about you in me, left in me."

"They just didnt know how to treat you right, I assume."

"I mean, at least they took me out to a dinner first."

Taemin seemed easy to made laugh, Mark thought. How could someone be so intimidating, charming, powerfull yet so easy going is beyond Mark's brain cells could ever process.

"How long are you going to stay in here?" asked Taemin, his hand that was holding Mark's waist, drawing abstract shapes onto Mark's skin mindlessly.

Mark hummed on Taemin's chest. "My flight back to soul is on Monday afternoon. You?"

"I have an entire weekend with no schedule," Taemin stared at Mark, his eyes contained a silent pleading, but his gestures were all relax, didn't wanted to rush Mark by any means. "Stay with me?"

Mark would punch him self if he ever said no to such an invitation but he knew he couldn't just do that. 

"Just say to your boss I personally wanted you to stay, to write more reports or whatever. If that's what you worried about."

Mark snorted, "Lee Taemin's privilege, I see."

"And you can have it as well."

Without much hesitation, Mark then nodded.

"Say it, Mark."

"Yes, I'll stay with you."

The smile Taemin showed to Mark after that was blinding and breath-taking.

"Excelent! I hope you dont mind being taken out to a breakfast instead of dinner this time."

Mark happily laughed at that. Taemin sharing the same sentiment with him, with his body pressed against him comfortably, Mark was on top of the world.

Little did he knew, Taemin felt the same as well.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics are from taemin's song called mystery lover and [this is what taemin wear](https://pin.it/6FPkSTH)
> 
> Do let me know if you enjoy this!♡ your comments ALWAYS means a lot no matter how short or long♡  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09)


End file.
